Unwanted Betrothal
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Kagome hasn't seen her father in years. What is to happen when he comes back? Her life is about to change, but is it for the better?


**Unwanted Betrothal**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

** "Happy Birthday Sis! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy eighteenth birthday!" Kagome woke to her little brothers happy cries of joy. **

** Groggily she sat up in bed and looked at her clock. It was only ten o`clock in the morning on a Sunday, but it was to be a very special Sunday to not only herself, but the rest of her family. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and it had been only yesterday that she had learned of her and her little brother's heritage. Shoving her brother away she spoke in a somewhat cracked voice as she recalled the previous day's events. **

** "Get the hell off me Sota! I'm up already."**

***~*Flashback*~***

**Previous Day**

** Kagome had just gotten back from the feudal era, and was in a foul mood. She had yet another argument with Inuyasha, and one of the worst ones too. This one had been yet again about Kikyo. Inuyasha had gone to see the undead miko the night before, and on a midnight walk, Kagome had seen him kiss her. The pain hurt so greatly that she had run back to Kaede's hut and gathered her pack and materials. Sango and Miroku had stayed silent, and just looked on with sad eyes and heavy heart as their friend cried herself to sleep holding a sniffling Shippo in her arms. That morning she had confronted Inuyasha who denied it all. Having enough of his lies she told Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo she would be back within the week. With a last satisfying 'sit' to Inuyasha she had jumped into the well**

** "Mom, Sota, I'm home!"Kagome called into the house as she threw her large yellow backpack on the sofa in the living room.**

** "In the kitchen dear!" She heard her mother call out to her from the back of the house.**

** Walking to the kitchen Kagome couldn't bring herself to form a smile from the fierce scowl she had reserved from the fight with the hanyou. When she came to the entryway to the kitchen, Kagome froze in shock. There, sitting at the table was a tall man with long black hair neatly tied into a braid that came to an end at mid-back. His midnight blue eyes locked with hers, and her breath grew rapid. She knew this man. She had never expected to see him again, but here he was sitting in front of her. This man was... her father.**

** "D-Dad?" Kagome managed to whisper under her ragged breathing.**

** The man, seemingly more composed of himself, smiled slightly.**

** "Hello dear." He said and held out his arms to Kagome. **

** Stepping into his arms, Kagome dropped to her knees in front of the dark-haired man as she was enveloped in a warm hug. She felt a tear fall from her eye and travel down her cheek; where it was quickly wiped away by her father's hand.**

** "I'll leave you to talk to her, Akira." Kagome's mother; Junko said softly and left the room.**

** "Where did you go? Why did you have to leave us?" Kagome asked her father as she sat in the chair next to him.**

** Taking his daughters hands, Akira held them tightly, and looked Kagome in the eyes.**

** "I had to for the safety of my family. Kagome, it's time you learned of whom you are, and of your birthright. It's time for you to remember your past." He said and softly kissed her forehead.**

** Time froze for Kagome with the movement. Old memories of a forgotten past came back to her at blinding rates. She could remember who she really was, what she was, and the life she had been born into.**

** "Do you remember?" Akira asked as he watched her appearance change.**

** "Yes, I remember everything now." Kagome replied, feeling her ears with her finger tips she found them to be pointed like her fathers. **

** Kagome also found that her hair now reached to her knees and her finger nails had become claws. She knew that; were she to look into a mirror she would find her eyes to be a deep midnight blue, and her hair pitch black. She also knew she would find a star-shaped marking at the corner of her left eye. Her teeth had sharpened and become jagged yet smooth fangs. She was a Black Inu Yokai.**

** "Good. Who are you? What is your birthright?" Akira asked her seriously.**

** "I am Akemi Higurashi. Eldest decedent of Lord and Lady Higurashi of the Eastern lands. Betrothed to the eldest son of the Western Lands since birth." Kagome stated softly. **

** As she recalled the name of the man she had been betrothed to, her eyes widened.**

** "What is the matter Akemi?" Lord Akira asked his daughter.**

** "I-I am to be married to Sesshomaru! Please father tell me it's not true. Oh, Gods." Kagome said in disbelief as she slumped down in the chair next to her father.**

** "Well, not really married. It's more like mated, but why do you act like it's such a horrible thing? I mean your mother has told me about this Inuyasha fellow, but you have been promised to the lands of the West. If you do not become the mate of the eldest son, now Lord, Sesshomaru then the price will be great in the East." Akira explained to his daughter.**

** "Father, I can't be mated to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, the one mother told you about is his younger half brother. Sesshomaru would kill me, hell, he's tried to do it once already." Kagome said quickly as she tried to explain.**

** Lord Akira's face grew stern as he looked upon his daughter as she tried to make up excuses to not meet the agreements between the lands.**

** "Higurashi Akemi. Young lady, you address the lord of the West properly and I will hear no more excuses. The entire family will be leaving tomorrow, and the Western Lord will be meeting us the day after in the Eastern Castle. The ceremony will be held the following day, and then you and he will be going to his home where you will fulfill your role as a mate. You know your heritage, and what it means. You are not a pup. Do not act like one. The Inuyasha you speak of, if I recall, is only a half breed. He has no place among demons nor humans. I find it a disgrace for you to even be associated with him. Tomorrow will be your last day among those 'friends' of yours. Your mother is worried that they have tainted you mind with silly ideas, and it seems she was right. Now you are to go to your room and I will see you in the morning. Be ready by noon." Akira said and looked away from his daughter.**

** Kagome bowed her head in submission. She knew he was right, and had no choice but to follow his orders. In yokai society the males were always dominate while the females were submissive. **

** Especially Inu Yokai females or 'bitches'. From birth an Inu bitch must first obey her father, and the later, her mate.**

** "Yes father, I understand. Good night." Kagome said, and walked up to her room.**

***~*End Flashback*~***

** "My name isn't Sota, and you know it Akemi." Sota teased his older sister, knowing that they would have to go by their given names when they passed through the well.**

** "Fine then, Naru. Now will you get off me so I can get out of the covers?" Kagome said and rolled her eyes at her little brother.**

** He may be the next Lord of the East, but he was still her 'little' brother. When he jumped the floor he turned, and asked her a question she had not expected, nor wanted to answer.**

** "So when am I going to meet my new big brother?" Naru asked innocently enough.**

** "The day after tomorrow. At least that's what father says." Akemi said plainly as she picked up the kimono her mother had placed on her bed the night before.**

** It was a nice shade of forest green, and the obi was a lighter shade of green. Both made of the purest silks.**

** "You don't really want to be the mate of the Lord of the West, do you?" Naru said lightly; sitting on her bed as he watched her slowly bow her head with the kimono still in her hands.**

** "No, I don't. Naru please don't tell father, but I really don't want to. Lord Sesshomaru would use me to try and kill Inuyasha, and that's what scares me." Akemi told her brother shakily as she sat next to him on the bed. **

** "Don't worry, Akemi. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Naru smiled and hugged his sister warmly.**

** Akemi smiled back and returned the hug until both of their keen ears picked up their mother calling for them from downstairs. **

** "Naru, Akemi, come on we're leaving soon." Junko called to her children.**

** "Yes, mother. We'll be right down." The siblings called in unison.**

** "You better get down there. I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed." Akemi said as she seen her brothers eyes twinkle in mischief and the star on his forehead glimmer in the early daylight.**

** "Alright, Sis. I'll see you downstairs, but at least try to smile. Will you please just do that for me?" Naru stated looking into her eyes with the stubbornness of a Lord.**

** 'He's got that look down.' Akemi thought to herself as she sighed faintly.**

** "Fine. Will you just go? I need to look my best when I do meet my mate-to-be." Akemi said sarcastically; pushing Naru out of her room.**

** Before she closed the door she saw her brother smirk and turn to face her.**

** "I can't wait to see the look on your face at the mating ceremony." He teased, but started running when several different large objects came flying at him.**

–***–*–*–*–*– **

** "Father, may I please say goodbye to my friends alone?" Akemi asked from her spot in the clearing.**

** "No, you may not. You will say goodbye, and we will leave." Lord Akira said without wavering in his choice.**

** "But fath-" Akemi started to say, but was silenced when her father slapped her.**

** "No means no. Subject closed. Now let's go. Lord Sesshomaru will be arriving tomorrow and we must be there by sun up." Akira stated coolly as he looked at his daughter who held her cheek and his son who only glared at him from beside her.**

** Junko remained silent as she watched this. Her children may have been a few hundred years old, but they had always looked out for one another. She looked on as Naru glared at his father momentarily before turning his attention to the mark on Akemi's face, and growling slightly.**

** "You didn't need to hit her!" Naru yelled at his father, standing in front of his sister.**

** "Remember your place boy." Akira growled at his son as he walked toward the village.**

** "It's alright Naru. I was out of line to talk back. Don't get yourself into trouble." Akemi said following their father and mother beside Naru.**

** When they came to the outskirts of the village, they found Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara.**

** "Lady Kagome? Is that you?" Miroku asked in recognition as he surveyed the four demons walking toward them.**

** "Hai. I've come to say goodbye. My father has come, and I must leave. I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Kagome told them with her head bowed.**

"**What? We still have to find the jewel shards. What are you thinking? You can't just up and leave you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha snarled, paying no heed to Kagome's family.**

** That was until Naru was in his face, and angry.**

** "Don't ever speak to my sister like that again, hanyou. Akemi may be a bitch, but she is anything but stupid!" Naru growled in warning.**

** "Akemi? Inu Yokai Higurashi Akemi?" Sango asked; her eyes widening.**

** "Hai. So now you know." Kagome said with a sad smile as she seen that it wasn't only Sango that knew that name, but Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara as well.**

** "What's the deal?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.**

** "Higurashi Akemi is the name of the oldest child of the Eastern Lord and I'm willing to bet that the young demon who just threatened you is Higurashi Naru. In other words we are in the presence of the Eastern Lord and his family, Inuyasha." Miroku said bowing slightly, as did Sango and the rest.**

** "You are correct in you analysis, Demon Slayer. Now say goodbye Akemi. We have a long day of travel ahead of us." Lord Akira stated, turning away from the group with his mate following.**

** Naru stayed beside Akemi as she said her goodbyes to the people who had become a type of family to her over the years.**

** "Well, I guess I should be going now. If I don't we'll be late in meeting one of the other Lords." Akemi said; avoiding the subject of witch Lord it was.**

** Even though she knew the others had an idea of who it was she didn't want to say, but before anyone could stop him Shippo chirped up.**

** "Is it Lord Sesshomaru? I mean isn't he the one you've been betrothed to." Shippo said as he dodged everyone's hand when they tried to cover his mouth.**

** "Your engaged to my bastard of a half brother!" Inuyasha yelled loudly enough for Lord Akira and Lady Junko to hear quite clearly from a few yards off.**

** "Tashio Inuyasha. You will treat Akemi with respect as it is long overdue from you!" Naru growled from beside his sister.**

** In truth, Naru was a lot older than his human form made him out to be. He was only three years younger than his sister. Putting him at the age of fifteen in human years, and about as tall as Akemi. He would be much taller by the time he reached eighteen in human years. Like Akemi was now.**

** "Feh." Inuyasha scoffed and turned away; running to the Goshinboku tree.**

** Naru and Akemi could smell the stench of dirt, ashes, and bone coming from that direction.**

** "What is that stench? It's horrible." Naru said; covering his nose.**

** "Huh... It's Kikyo." Akemi answered her brother with a sad smile. **

** "Yeah, well it reeks. Akemi hurry up. I wanna get out of here!" Naru said to his older sibling.**

** "I agree. Well guys, this is goodbye." Akemi said as she hugged each one of them.**

** "Goodbye. We'll miss you." Sango said with Kirara on her shoulder.**

** "Goodbye, Lady Akemi. You just be careful. Always know that were here for you. Naraku is dead. We will live here at the village with Kaede." Miroku said from beside the old miko with Shippo on his shoulder.**

** "Hai. Goodbye child. Ye take care of yourself." Kaede said softly.**

** "Bye Kagome. I mean Lady Akemi. Thank you for helping me know what it's like to have a momma again. I'm going to miss you." Shippo sniffled slightly.**

** Akemi's heart broke at seeing the young kit try to hold back sobs. Looking to Naru she smiled when he nodded.**

** "Shippo. You can come with me if you want. Come here kit. Don't cry." Akemi soothed as she cradled the little fox kit in her arms.**

** "Akemi, it's time. Father looks to be getting impatient." Naru told his sister; looking to where their parents stood.**

** "Okay. Take care you guys. Bye." Akemi waived with Shippo in her arms.**

** "Bye guys!" Shippo chirped as he was carried toward the Lord and Lady of the East.**

** "I see. So this is the kit you have adopted that your mother told me about. Your bringing him?" Akira inquired with his left eyebrow raised slightly.**

** "Yes father. This is Shippo. I can't leave him here. He's still just a kit, and the humans wouldn't be able to raise him properly. They are humans, and wouldn't live long enough to do so. May I please be allowed to keep him?" Akemi pleaded with a slight pout.**

** Akira couldn't help but smile slightly. He may be a lord, and she his daughter, but she was the only one he had.**

** "As long as your mate-to-be is alright with it. Other than that then it's alright with me." He answered her, then turned and started East without another word.**

** "Thank you father." Akemi whispered from beside Naru; holding Shippo close to her breast.**

** "Come on, sis. We have to meet the Lord tomorrow, and it's almost dusk already. Let's run. We haven't done that in awhile." Naru said with a small smile.**

** "Yeah! Hold on Shippo." Akemi said holding him tighter in her arms.**

** "Yes Momma." Shippo said with an excited smile on his face.**

** "Race ya home." Naru goaded Akemi.**

** "You on! One... Two... Th-"**

** "Go!" Naru shouted taking off in the direction of the Eastern Castle. **

** "Hey! No fair!" Akemi shouted running after him.**

** The Lord and Lady of the East could only watch their children ran toward home. Junko smiled.**

** "No matter how old they get; they will always be pups when their together." She said softly.**

** "Hm. They'll always be our pups, but they will lead different lives Junko. They will mature over that time. They'll have to." Akira stated as he headed home with his mate.**


End file.
